


Thank You

by muscletoad



Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo IV
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/F, Trans Female Character, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscletoad/pseuds/muscletoad
Summary: Lilith is back and her subjects are very happy.





	Thank You

Lilith’s carapace heels clicked on the hardwood floor of the acolyte’s abode. The world of sanctuary was familiar, but even the air felt different. She could feel the holy influence of wisdom, at least how she remembered it, had left the air. She could feel only the vaguest remnants of the power that once coursed through hell. Both the coolness of heaven and the heat of hell, both endlessly exhausting influences on her existence, gone, leaving a breeze on her bare, fresh body, woven together from the flesh of sacrifices.

Finally, she felt the taste of power as rich as it was when she first used the world stone.  
And she loved it. 

She returned happily to her duty of manipulating the throes of humanity, disappointed to see how weak eons of the world stone had left her lovingly-made creation. Her creation. 

_____________________________________

The hut was candle lit, with but a single occupant for its many years. The acolyte that worked feverishly at her desk toiled over countless scrolls, ancient books, and old artifacts. Remnants of Inarius’s artifacts were besmirched and defiled by this loyal servant, and any and all remnants of Lilith’s influence were all but honored. Karena knew little in her life save for the endless thoughts of Lilith, and hoped for little else but to serve her.

“You’ve been waiting for me for a very, very long time, haven’t you?” Lilith asked her, leaning forward and sinking her nails into the woman’s robes. Nervous since she first heard the footsteps, she leaned back, eyeing her with shock. No disbelief- for few had more confidence in her return than Karena- but surprise that she had returned, and moreso that she herself was not there to see it. But she did not question, and simply leaned back to appreciate Lilith’s treatment. 

The garment was torn apart in seconds, and Karena did not dare struggle. “Such a beautiful form…” Lilith admired, running the long black claws of her hand along her. She scratched at her chest, nearly pierced her nipples with a pinch, traced along her stomach, clawed at her thighs, and stimulated the tip of her cock, pleased to see just her presence was enough to get her at attention. 

“You think I’m beautiful?” She asked, looking back and up at her, attempting to hide her eyes from daring to gaze at The Only True Deity. She shook at her touch, and gasped as Lilith’s hand wrapped around her face, forcing her to keep her gaze locked. 

“Of course. How could I deny the fruits of my creation?” She said, her voice coming from her lips, the walls, and even Karena’s own bones. “And how could you deny yourself the glory of indulging in the sin you’ve craved for so long? Do you think I could have sustained without your aching fantasies?” She asked, letting go and pressing her lips against the stunned acolyte. 

Karena was stunned to silence, gasping as Lilith cupped and groped her. She dared not deny, could dream of little else save Lilith having her way, and Lilith only seemed to beam from every increasing dark, sinful thought. With a gleam in her eye, she grabbed one of Karena’s candle holders. The design itself was in Lilith’s image, a golden statue of her body. 

“Do you know how much I’ve missed the embrace of flesh?” She asked, bringing the candle close to the acolyte, her red eyes beaming. “Do you know what it feels like to even touch, kiss one so loyal? After being banished to the cold void for so long?” 

“I- I couldn’t imagine.” She responded, meek and already trembling and throbbing with arousal. 

Lilith yanked Karena firmly back against her chair, pushed it away from the desk, and stood in front of her. One hand held her back by her hair, her crimson eyes staring into Karena’s hazel, as the candle pressed ever closer to Karena, the slow flame close enough to nearly char her nose, and the heat was enough to make Karena’s eyes cry. She’d have closed her eyes had she not waited this long to behold Lilith. 

“It feels something like this.” She said, as wax dripping fell in the small between Karena’s breasts. The drip was slow, steady, and far more intense than Karena was ready for, the candle being dangerously close. She gave out a strained gasp, but did not flinch, too focused on Lilith.  
“How does it feel? Is it too much? Can you handle it?” Lilith asked, letting go of her hair and starting to pinch one of her nipples and claw at her breast, drawing blood quickly.  
“I- a-ah!- I love it. I love it, Lilith.” She said, leaning back, informing Lilith she did not need to restrain her.

“Who told you that you were yet worthy to utter my name?” She asked, moving the candle to cover her chest, the searing dripping falling over the bleeding.

“Forgive me.” She pleaded, her lips going wide as her throat constrained to hold back a scream. 

“No.” She responded, repeating with her other breast before slowly dripping the wax over her arms.  
The session was long, searing, and as far as Karena was concerned, by far the most wonderful thing she’d ever experienced. As wax clung to her body, as Lilith covered her in wax, clawing at her stomach and thighs before dripping hot wax on fresh blood, the demon matriarch of humanity purring as she carefully watched Karena’s expression and her cock, the former showing complete bliss, the second twitching and staying stiff throughout the long treatment. 

“You’ve done well, my dear.” Lilith said, placing the long candle down with a smile, and straddling the girl now dripping in hot wax. Firmly wrapping her legs around her, she lowered slowly onto her cock, explaining nothing as Karena’s cock disappeared into Lilith’s folds. 

“How many times have you spilled, thinking about me?” She asked, moving slowly as her claws held her back and kept her firm on the chair. 

“I- I’ve lost count.” Karena admitted, overwhelmed by heat and bliss to do anything but simply let her ride. 

“Do it again. Thrust into me as hard as you can, and cum inside me.” Lilith ordered simply, leaning forward and kissing her. 

Despite her exhaustion, the order was enough to invigorate her. Hard, fast, sudden thrusts filled Lilith, the woman hilting the deity over and over again, but quickly releasing inside of her. Lilith simply held them in a kiss, a low demonic purr as she felt the warmth fill her up. 

“Your service has begun.” She said, her body holding tight to the servant. Her hands clawed hard into her wax-covered chest, and the last sensations Karena would feel are sudden, firm cracks of her chest. Claws tore at her skin, her blood, her bones, and relished in her heart and soft, tender organs. She leaned forward to press into the mixture of wax and viscera, and bit a hole in Karena’s jaw with fast, ravenous bites, going for her neck soon after. She relished particularly in feeling Karena’s last beat pump against her nails, before closing her fist around the organ and letting her claws puncture and tear it apart. It tasted especially sweet to Lilith’s carnal palate. 

The process was short, but Lilith’s pace was brisk. She left just enough on her face to make it clear she was brutalized, a dislodged jaw hanging on by splinters of bone, connected by sliced veins, light drops of blood, and loose, torn skin. Her skull had cracks, few of her facial organs were intact, what was left of them, and the rest of her body was soon given the same treatment, clawing and biting leaving her a warm husk, a defiled corpse of little more than flesh and wax. 

“You’ve served me well, my dear.” She said, returning to straddling the husk of a servant as she looked at the face that, for all its deformity, still could be considered smiling. A long, cool breath into what was left of her mouth placed the loyal spirit back into her own body, as she angled herself towards Lilith. Pain, sensation, even awareness beyond that her soul had for itself were near meaningless. She was now just a vessel for the will of this demon, the wax that had covered stretches of her body a more solid fixture than even her shattered bones. 

Two weak grunts left her body, to the tone of ‘thank you’, as Lilith got up off of her. The risen dead stumbled to some semblance of standing, and Lilith smiled. Even without being able to physically sense her mistress, Karena’s soul was still in reverence. And Lilith could feel it. 

“You will serve me well.” Lilith said, walking out of the acolyte’s abode, leaving her there to serve her bidding. 

‘Thank you’, the servant vaguely grunted out again, limping out of her hut long after Lilith had vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was actually written by my fiancee who does not have an ao3 account. She saw the Diablo IV launch trailer and just about nutted so she wrote this. I asked her if I could post it because I thought it was pretty good!!!


End file.
